1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission between an electrical machine and a central control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical machine can be connected to a rechargeable battery pack that supplies the electrical energy for operating the machine. The battery pack may be separated from the machine, for example when the energy stored in the battery pack is exhausted. The machine can include, for example, an electrically driveable bicycle, an electrical machine tool, a gardening tool or an electrical handheld tool.
When separated from the machine, the battery pack can be recharged with electrical energy in a charger. During the charging process, the electrical machine may continue to be operated using a different battery pack. It is also possible to use the battery packs in conjunction with different electrical machines; for example, a battery pack may be used for an electrical lawn edger and then for a battery-powered screwdriver.
To diagnose a battery pack, it is known to collect data within the battery pack and to exchange it with a central control unit during the charging operation by way of a data interface of the charger. The published European patent application document EP 1 500 945 A2 shows one variant, in which the central control unit sends a usage comment for a more optimal use of the battery pack on the basis of the transmitted data.
Published US patent application document 2012/0259567 A1 relates to a battery pack, which likewise collects data about its own use and is able to forward this data to a central control unit. The compiled data, for example, could include electrical characteristic data of the installed energy store or data of an installed acceleration sensor. The data can be transmitted in a wireless manner, for instance with the aid of an RFID interface.
The European patent document EP 1 850 444 B1 discloses a battery pack, which is set up to store different sound patterns in a storage device, so that a different sound signal can be played whenever the connection to a charger is severed.
The present invention is based on the objective of providing better technology for transmitting data of an electrical machine. The present invention achieves this objective by a battery pack, a use, a method, and a computer program product having the features of the independent claims. The dependent claims reflect preferred specific embodiments.